powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers HyperForce - The Next Generation
Power Rangers HyperForce - The Next Generation is the 2nd EX Season and sequel to RPG series Power Rangers Hyper Force. Synopsis The Time Force Academy receives word of an invasion of the Neo-Technos. the descendant of the original Technos. Bent on carrying out the legacy of founder Lazarus. Captain Jen Scotts-Collins chooses 5 top students at the academy to take on this task as the new Power Rangers. Main Article HyperForce Rangers Arsenal * Hyper Force Morpher'' - Morph Call: '''Its' Morphin Time! - GO GO HyperForce!'' * '''Hyper Power Cards'' - Transformation Cards Inserted in their morphers * '''Chrono Blasters - '''Sidearm Blasters used by the HyperForce Rangers while unmorphed. * '''Hyper Force Blade Blasters' - A gun sidearm weapon with an extendable plasma and holographic unit that allows the gun to act as a bladed energy weapon. According to Alpha 55, the weapons were built and designed by Trip and Jen Scotts as the successor of the Chrono Saber and Chrono Blaster weapons used by Time Force, fusing the concept of the two weapons into a single sidearm device. Designwise, they resemble a mass production model of the Quantum Ranger's Quantum Defender. * Hyper Quantum Cycles Individual Weapons * Main Weapons ** Iapetus Blaster ** Oceanus Trident ** Coeus Axe ** Hyperion Bow ** Crius Hammer ** Hydra Twin Daggers Secondary Weapons * Iapetus Claws * Oceanus Blades * Coeus Shield * Hyperion Scythe * Crius Cannon Blaster * Vortex Cannon Allies *Captain Jen Scotts-Collins *Commander Wesley Collins *Sub Commander Jillian Hammerstein *Supreme Masked Rider/Michaela Astroman *Alpha 55 *Aisha Campbell *Aaliyah Hathaway *Stephanie Townsend *Shaunelle *Time Force Rangers 2.0 *Wild Prime Rangers *MegaForce Rangers *Mrs. Nasegawa *Sensei Sunako *Dakota Henderson Villains The Neo Technos * Commander Jynx * Cyclobots - Foot Soldiers * X-Borgs - Foot soldiers * Escapada * Malasite * ScoJite Zords Main Chronos HyperForce Megazord ** Lion Hyper Zord ** Cerberus Hyper Zord ** Serpent Hyper Zord ** Ram Hyper Zord ** Phoenix Hyper Zord Secondary Hyper Force Titan MegaZord * Iapetus Titan Zord * Coeus Titan Zord * Crius Titan Zord * Oceanus Titan Zord * Hyperion Titan Zord Episode List Season 1 # Hype for Hyper Force # The Powers of the Ancient World # The Rising of the Zords # The Origins of the Techno’s # Jinx’s Jinxed # Madness of the mind games # Bounty Hunter passing # Heavy Heartaches # A Birthday Wish Gone Wrong # Uprising Evil # Uprising Evil # Uprising Evil # The Elements of the Weapons # A Ranger Legend Returns # A Ranger Legend Returns # Dangerous Games of battles # A New Kind of Yellow # A New kind of Yellow # A New Kind of Yellow # A New Kind of Yellow # Crius’ Pure Fighting Equal # A Family Worth Fighting # Evolution of a Ranger # Jinxed In # Hyper End Game Season 2 # Hyper Time Combination # Secondary Evolution # Battle Worth Fighting For # Battle Worth Fighting For # Mind Gameplay # Always Here # Double Standard of a Ranger # Resistance is Futile # Yonder of Yellow # The True Meaning of a Ranger # Festival Scramble # Hyper Time Force Revolution # Hyper Time Force Revolution # The Edge of Zords # The Edge of Zords # Uprising Danger # Rangers Forever # Madness Monsters # Reinforcing the Law # Pure Pink # Pure Pink # Pure Pink # Hyper Shadow # Hyper Shadow # Hyper Game Over # Hyper Game Over # Hyper Game Over # Hyper Game Over Season 3 #Titan Power #Titan Power #Titan Power #An Ocean of No Return (The Beginning of the HyperForce Blue Saga as Ric's Hyper Power Card is stolen by an associate of Jynx's putting his life-force is serious danger and forcing the Rangers to find an alternative) #An Ocean of No Return ( As Ric's life-force continues to deteriorate the Rangers meet a new friend Silo who just move into town and enrolled at the Academy and he brings strong assistance during this crisis) #An Ocean of No Return (Alpha 55 creates an alternative Power Source for Ric but it remains uncertain on how long he can stay morph during the next battles ahead) #Titan Zords #Titan Terror #Green with Justice #Green with Justice #The Brightest Side of Blue #The Brightest Side of Blue #The Brightest Side of Blue #The Brightest Side of Blue #A Brigade's Determination #A Cadet's Long Run With the Game #Ride the HyperShip #In the Nick of Time #In the Nick of Time #In the Nick of Time #Hyper Redemption #Hyper Redemption Notes: * This is the Live-Action sequel to the RPG PR Series * Alpha 55 is the first of the Alpha series to be female. The Gender is male in the RPG * The Neo-Techno's are the descendants of the original Techno's Corporation founded by Lazarus (SpyForce) * Unlike the RPG the Time Force Academy is in the year 2018 after Jen decided to stay in the present with Wes * The HyperForce Rangers are the Time Force Academy Cadets and in addition to their Ranger duties, the team also attends their cadet responsibilities. * There's a Total of 8 Rangers of the HyperForce team ( 2 Yellow Rangers, 2 Pink Rangers and 2 Blue Rangers) * Darren and Lisa are only two original HyperForce Rangers still remaining. * The Rangers morphers are worn on the left side opposed to the RPG Series' Morphers worn on the right. * The HyperForce also met the MegaForce Rangers and joined forces with them against foe Jynx The Rangers' powers motif as described * The Red Ranger. Based on the Titan Iapetus with the motif of a lion. * The Black Ranger. Based on the titan Coeus with the motif of Cerberus. * The Yellow Ranger. Based on the Titan Crius with the motif of a ram. * The Blue Ranger. Based on the titan Oceanus with the motif of a serpent. * The Pink Ranger. Based on the titan Hyperion with the motif of a phoenix. Category:Starlina Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation Category:Fan Sequels Category:Starlina Series Category:Series set in the Future